


Getting Mark's Attention

by casey_sms (shinygreenwords), shinygreenwords



Category: Spider-Man (Movieverse), The Social Network
Genre: Crack, Crying, D/s, Face Slapping, Implied Relationships, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Promiscuity, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo just needs to get Mark's attention.</p><p>For <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/3654.html?thread=5288774#t5288774">this prompt</a> at <a href="http://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/"><b>tsn_kinkmeme</b></a>: something with a happy ending and porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Mark's Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quickpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=quickpixie).



> Warning/kinks: Crack, some random meta --> porn --> schmoop. D/s. Possessive!Mark, Sub!wardo. Face slapping, spanking (hand + implement), crying!sex, promiscuity (slutty!Chris)

"Mark, I need bail money."

"What?" Mark is still typing.

"Mark. Bail me out."

"Why can't you bail yourself out?" Mark says absently.

"I froze the account and then I maybe ran around your house and jumped up and down naked screaming your name okay but you didn't NOTICE and then the old lady next door called the police and I got arrested.” Eduardo adds, “I bet it was Sean."

"What the fuck Wardo? You took your clothes off in the street?" Mark actually growls. Possessive!Mark is possessive.

"I HAD TO GET YOUR ATTENTION!" Then Eduardo mumbles, "It's not my fault you had to choose the room with no windows."

"I can’t believe you let everyone see what’s mine.”

Bingo.

So Mark bails Eduardo out with the help of Chris who sweet-talks the cops and tells them that Eduardo’s parents neglected him and that Eduardo has issues. Very bad issues and Eduardo is a sad boy. He knows he was bad and that he’ll never do it again. Slutty!fandom!Chris maybe also blows the cops but you never know.

[skip to sex]

Mark pushes Eduardo back on the bed. Eduardo is wearing a borrowed t-shirt and shorts. Mark strips Eduardo so he’s fully naked and then slaps him across the face.

“So you wanted to get in trouble huh?”

Eduardo is stunned, his face stinging. “Nnno, Mark. I- I wouldn’t do that.” He looks up at Mark through his long eyelashes.

“Don’t screw with me now,” Mark says, throwing his words back at him. He’s pressing the hard edge of his erection to Eduardo’s thigh and the sweet looking Brazilian sophomore is so, so turned on.

“I’m sorry,” Eduardo says sincerely. “I wasn’t thinking. You just…I just needed your attention.”

“You have it now,” Mark snaps. “Get on your hands and knees,” the programmer commands.

Eduardo obeys. He knows he’s good at that.

“You’ve been a bad boy,” Mark croons as he caresses Eduardo’s ass. “I should punish you.”

Eduardo moans and pushes back.

Mark uses his other hand to hold Eduardo in place and starts smacking him where his tan stops. Eduardo’s ass and thighs are pale and Mark just wants to leave his _mark_ all over him. Eduardo moans and starts rocking forward, he’s leaking and he’s begging for friction.

“I’m sorry!” Eduardo gasps when Mark grabs a power cable and starts lashing him on already heated skin. The cable snaps on tender flesh and he is so fucking hard. It wraps welts around his thighs. Mark maybe grazes his cock once and he would curl on himself but Mark has him on his elbows and he can’t go anywhere. Eduardo edged away once and Mark held his cock for a glorious second before whipping him twice in quick succession right on the sensitive undercurve of his butt. Eduardo keened and twisted. Mark literally had him by the balls.

Mark keeps telling him about all the way it could have gone wrong. He could have gotten into the newspaper again like the fucking chicken story. Mark’s hand is on the small of his back where he can feel his sweat pooling and Mark is merciless.

“I’m sorry,” he says sobbing because he’s hard and it hurts. And he is sorry.

Then Mark is kissing the back of his neck, mouthing the join where shoulder meets neck. He can feel slick fingers at his entrance and he’s pushing back. Everything is hot and it hurts a little but he just wants. He wants Mark in him.

Mark has one hand gripping his left hip and the other is stroking his side gently. Mark is torturously slow.

“I don’t want to hurt you anymore,” Mark says when he’s fully sheathed by Eduardo’s tight wet heat and he can see the marks coming up on Eduardo’s skin. “I’m sorry I was angry.”

“It’s okay,” Eduardo says, rocking back. He thinks Mark should be angry more often because it feels really good. His vision is blurring at the edges already and with every thrust there are sparks of pain/pleasure and it doesn’t take long. “I’m-”

“Come for me, Wardo, do it.”

Mark squeezes his hip and he’s coming on the comforter. Mark pulls out and puts a pillow on the wet spot. Then Mark keeps going and going Eduardo can feel his too sensitive skin tingle from the all the sensations. Mark’s balls slapping again his sore skin, Mark’s hands on the welts, hitching him up higher. Mark sucking a hickey onto his skin. Mark’s tongue in his mouth. Mark. Mark. Mark. When Mark is close he strokes Eduardo again.

Eduardo chokes. “I can’t Mark, I just- You don’t have to-”

“You can.”

Eduardo doesn’t know how he does but he does.

Mark kisses the side of Eduardo’s face which is a little wet.

“You did good, Wardo. You’re so good.”

Eduardo knows that he’s forgiven, he’s good enough and he knows everything is going to be okay.

  
 **Bonus!Scene**

Eduardo is wandering around the house in a t-shirt and black boxers that don’t cover anything. He’s reaching for a tin of cocoa on the top shelf when Dustin is like, “Holy fuck” and does a low whistle.

“What?” Eduardo says distracted by his task of making the perfect hot chocolate for his Master and Commander.

“What did Mark do to you, Wardo? It looks like you got whipped! Literally.” Dustin is totally craning his head to check out Eduardo’s thighs because that’s what friends do. It’s not weird at all.

Eduardo is embarrassed. He looks and oh, the welts are sticking out. They are reddish, some purpling. He pulls his t-shirt down like it will help.

Chris materializes out of nowhere and takes a sip of beer, saying, “Shut up, Dustin. I don’t want to know. It was all consensual right? If it wasn’t, go hire the Sopranos and beat the shit out of him with a hammer, Wardo.” Because slutty!fandom!Chris maybe has been sleeping with the Winklevii and Divya and their lawyers possibly all at the same time but so? He’s a good looking guy and you’re only young once. (That and he’s pretty sure that the pictures will be great blackmail material.)

“I’m fine, thanks for the concern,” Eduardo says meekly.

“What’d he use?” Dustin says because he’s overinvested and he wants details.

Eduardo scratches the back of his neck and looks studiously at the floor, toes pointed inward. “Um. His hand and the power cable of his laptop?”

Chris did not need images. His mobile beeps. Someone else wants to bang him. Cool. He sniffs himself. He probably should shower. People love it when he smells like strawberries. Well, Harry Osborn does and when Harry is in town, he always calls Chris for a good time. Chris goes off to primp.

“Wow. Mark is kinky. Who knew? Can I touch them?”

Eduardo is fortunately saved by Sean as Sean the life ruiner randomly walks into the kitchen muttering about how he’s badass all the time but Mark never pays any attention to him. He goes off to bang some more jailbait because he’s so frustrated.

Dustin makes a sad face. “How come I always miss out?”

Eduardo smirks. “Chris has gone off to take a shower. Maybe you should join him so you don’t miss out.” He winks and leaves with hot chocolate in hand.

(Chris is taking a shower when Dustin the Intrepid Explorer slides inside. He just keeps going and they end up having sex because Dustin taking a shower with him? No big deal, no big deal. He lathers up Dustin so he’ll smell like strawberries too. Chris is so fucking horny. He wants Harry but he doesn’t want to keep him waiting. He’s not too worried though. He’s pretty sure Harry has a soft spot for redheads.) 


End file.
